Little Hunter
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: Au. All of his life, Daniel Fenton has been tormented by demons that only he can see. Under the care of his overprotective guardian, Vlad, he heads out on a journey to find the parents who abandoned him, and to discover the origin of his demonic powers.
1. Chance

_**Spy Guy: I know what you're thinking, but I already have five chapters finished, I figured I should post them. People have been e-mailing me to update something., so I figured, why not. Al I have to do is some minor editing, so it takes away no time from my other writing. :D Is fine. **_

**_Enjoy. This first chapter is kind of overdramatic, but still good...I think. :D

* * *

_**

_"But hunter, have you pity to them? _

_To the victims of your suffered rage? _

_Hide behind red eyes little hunter, _

_For there rests the truth of your line…"

* * *

_

**Prologue **

Two pairs of footsteps broke the thick silence that rested over the institution, sending it fleeing to the shadowed corners to hide. Wild eyes stared hungrily through small windows, marveling at the sight of a strange new visitor.

There was an air of dignity about this man; it was reflected in his movements and his stoic face. While most visitors were appalled by the squalor about them, this man tread onward fearlessly, never making eye contact with those around him.

A black fedora hid his graying hair from view, casting shadows across his face, blocking out his blue eyes. His suit was finely made, crisp and clean, standing out against the bleakness of his surroundings.

The man's companion was different, sporting a long white coat, covered in various dark stains. His blonde hair was disheveled and hung limply in his eyes. But this man had an aura as well, one that demanded respect from all those around him. Richard Thomson was a seasoned doctor, trained in the ways of his profession, hardened by time and death. After many years of serving as head of a prosperous hospital, he found himself treating different kinds of patients…

Mental ones.

" Vladimir." The doctor murmured, his voice low and hard. "I don't think I understand why you're here. This was…unexpected."

Cold blue eyes fell upon Richard's form, causing him to flinch involuntarily.

Why did this man scare him?

Vladimir Masters was surely not a man to be feared; not now. The doctor had known him forever, and in this time, developed a minor apprehension toward him. They had been schoolmates once, struggling through adolescence. In the past, Richard had been timid, but he was now strengthened by his work. At this time the two were nearly equals, cold and indifferent toward the world.

"I received a letter." Vlad continued. "It requested my presence here. I assumed it was from you, hoping to catch up on old times. But I suppose it's not."

The doctor shook his head, bewilderment plastered across his aging features.

"There is no reason you should be here." He snapped. "There are things that—"

"Need to be cleaned up?" The other man growled. Once more Richard felt his guest's cold gaze. It stopped him in his tracks…

"You don't know how had it is to control them." He spat in reply. "This was never what I wanted to do. I don't agree with the practices in this field…but it's the only way."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two as they continued forward. Once they had come head to head before…but all had been in the safety of a schoolyard. Now they were in the real world…and no one could protect him.

"Stop here." Vlad demanded, coming to an abrupt halt before a plain metal door. He took a small piece of paper from his pocket, glancing up at a series of numbers written on the dirty surface. Richard maneuvered himself in-between the man and the small window, hiding the inmate from view.

"This is who the letter asked me to see." Vlad continued. "Though why is a mystery. Care to answer a few questions?"

The doctor could feel his palms start to sweat as he glanced at the small figure inside the cell. A defeated sigh escaped the man's lips as he began to speak.

"His name is Daniel Fenton." He murmured softly, running a finger across the glass. "He was brought here a year ago, when he was seven."

Vlad watched intensely, his face demanding the doctor continue. Richard shifted, pulling away from the window, allowing his guest to get close to the glass.

Silence gripped the area once more as Vlad peered inside, his eyes locking onto the pathetic figure huddled against the wall. Richard crept up beside him, looking in as well, his eyes softening at the pitiful sight.

"He sees things." The doctor murmured. "He tells the nurses about monsters that hurt him. But there's nothing there." The man pulled back, focusing on his companion. Vlad did not move, ignoring the doctor. He refused to tear himself away from the cell. The look on his face was strange, haunted. For a moment, he looked just as weak and vulnerable as the boy before him. Finally he spoke, his words coming slowly and with much thought

"I can help him." Vlad whispered softly, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Richard asked.

"I can help him." The man replied, firmer and more angered. "I can help him to get better….

"Let me help him…"

* * *


	2. Daniel

**Spy Guy: Real quick update. Thanks to all of you who reviewed that show overdramatic prolog thing. Hopefully this will be much better. **

* * *

Darkness covered the room, hiding its lone inhabitant in its shroud. Only a small amount of light peeked through closed blinds, enabling inky shadows to cast against the walls.

Resting on a large canopied bed, was a teenaged by, holding a piece of paper as he lounged on the mattress. The paper shielded his free hand from view as his fingers snapped sharply together. Concentration was apparent on his face as he continued the motion, repeating it over and over again with dogged determination.

There was a sharp snap, and for no more than a split second, his face was illuminated by a shining white light. The boy stared on with interest as the phenomenon repeated itself countless times, his smile growing with each one. The paper was forgotten instantly, cast aside as the light danced over the boy's outstretched hands, jumping over his arms. He laughed slightly, drawing the light into a tight ball that he gathered in his palms.

It was then that something caught his eye. It was a small shadow, moving slightly against the wall, swinging back and forth as if observing the boy's antics. The teen narrowed his eyes, watching it intently. He shifted the light into one hand, throwing it idly into the air, never tearing his attention from the menacing shadow.

"You might want to leave…" The boy hissed softly.

Something told him that another hiss would respond, cold and threatening. But no such noise greeted his ears. A reply came in the form of a soft mewl, and the shadow shifted again to show what had cast it.

A small white cat walked out of the gloom, a bell announcing her presence as it dangled off a jeweled purple collar. The creature padded over to the bed before gracefully leaping onto the mattress beside the boy.

"Maddie cat." He smiled, running his free hand over the white fur.

For once, his face was fully lit, revealing Daniel Fenton, now fifteen years old. Against all odds, he found himself here, in the home of Vladimir Masters, his adoptive father.

His room was his sanctuary, a place where he could be away from rules and laws. In the darkness, he could become stronger…

Maddie curled into his lap, forcing her head into his hand. The light vanished as Daniel began to gently massage the cat's body, listening to her appreciative purrs.

"Maddie cat. Maddie cat." Daniel chanted, running his long fingers over the silky short fur. Violet eyes met blue as the boy laughed, gently blowing a puff of air in the animal's ear. Maddie growled, swatting at her owner's nose with her paw. She missed as the boy drew back, laughing loudly.

Neither noticed the man standing in the doorway, glaring darkly at the spectacle.

In the doorway was Vlad, his arms crossed tightly, a frown lining his wrinkled face. He looked through small framed glasses at the two as they carried on, both oblivious to his presence. Daniel was now nursing a freshly bitten finger as Maddie licked her paws indignantly.

Finally, the man decided to speak.

"Daniel." He whispered sternly. The boy looked up, his messy black hair falling into his eyes. Surprise flitted across his face, before being replaced by shame.

"Yes sir?" He asked, still petting the cat nervously.

"Leave the animal alone." Vlad continued. "There is someone in the parlor to see you."

The man ran his eyes over the room, his frown growing larger every moment. His shoes made loud sounds against the wood floor as he walked toward the window. The man took the cord of the blinds in one hand and pulled down, allowing a wave of light flow into the room.

"Stupid boy." Vlad growled softly. "You know you're vulnerable in the dark."

"I know sir." Daniel mumbled, staring at the floor. He knew the shadows were invisible in the dark. They could creep up behind him, and their deed would done in a matter of seconds.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Vlad snarled, glaring at his charge.

"Maybe." The boy replied, getting to his feet. He held Maddie tight in his arms as he wilted beneath the older man's gaze.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Vlad demanded, heading for the door. "If you're not down in five minutes, I'll lock that cat up."

"Yes sir." Daniel replied, staring at the floor. The old man gave one more look of disapproval, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A few moments later, Daniel emerged from his room, desperately trying to smooth the wrinkles out of his crisp white dress shirt. He tucked it into his black pants as he walked, tightening a leather belt, checking to make sure his shoes were tied. Maddie padded behind him, looking just like a milky shadow.

The boy walked down the hall, jogged down two flights of stairs, and found himself entering the parlor in all of its crimson splendor. The entire room was red. The chairs, the carpet, the walls…

Daniel hated that room.

He spotted Vlad sitting in one of the red chairs, sipping tea slowly. The kettle rested on a stained cherry coffee table, along with an extra cup for him. Daniel picked it up gingerly in his hands, before he taking his own seat nearby. Maddie jumped up beside him, leaning over his arms and reaching out her paw to taste the drink herself. Vlad sternly cleared his throat, fixing the boy with his steely gaze. Daniel took the cue, and set Maddie on the floor, making a soft hissing sound to shoo her. The old man did not continue until the cat was out of the room.

"Daniel." He murmured. "Doctor Thomson is here for your monthly check-up. Say hello."

The boy stiffened as he noticed the other man in the room. Richard was also sipping tea, but his hand seemed to shake slightly, just as always. These visits were unnerving for them both; Richard fearful of the former patient's condition, Daniel afraid of going back.

"Hello, Daniel." The doctor smiled, nodding, and setting his cup aside. "My, you're looking much better. Did you get a tan?"

"Only a little one, sir." The boy replied. "I fell asleep in the yard."

"Tell me what you were doing, Daniel." Richard prodded.

"Mowing." The boy said. "But I got bored, and started looking at the clouds."

"You haven't seen anything strange, right?" The doctor asked. "No more monsters?"

"No more monsters." Daniel replied.

"That's great." Richard smiled weakly. He took another sip of his tea, blanching slightly at the strong taste. It was a while before he spoke again, his fake grin still plastered over his face. "You've made so much progress with him, Vlad. He looks like he's been eating well. Still somewhat skinny, but not too much. He's filled out nicely."

"The boy tries to eat me out of house and home." Vlad murmured. "Him and that cat are going to drive me to the poorhouse."

"Well, he'll be eighteen in a few years. Then he will be off your hands." Dr. Thomas continued, taking another sip, only to be reminded of the foulness of the liquid. For a final time, he set it aside, striking up conversation once more.

"How is his education going?" The man asked.

"Not so well." Vlad replied darkly. Daniel felt the man's eyes upon him, but did his best to look away.

"What happened?" Richard asked, sitting up in his chair. His palms began to sweat, a horrible habit they had always possessed. He waited for either of his hosts to reply, his breath held still in his throat.

"Well of course, after all this time," Vlad continued. "The tutor finally decided to read the boy's file, and he just now decided that it bothered him. And he also decided to tell everyone else in his stupid teaching clique about the 'un-teachable delusional crackpot'. Confound it; I'll never be able to find a half decent person to tutor him after this. He'll just have to grow up stupid."

Daniel was now looking nervously down at his shoes.

"Perhaps…" Richard replied softly. "But maybe it is time for Daniel to…go to a school."

"What?" Vlad demanded, setting his teacup down with a thud. "That's the most foolish thing I've ever heard you say. He's simply not ready."

"When _will_ he be ready?" Richard asked, desperately trying to stand up against his former enemy. "It's been years, Vladimir. I don't think he's left your property since you brought him here." 

"I'm trying to protect him." The man snarled. All the while, Daniel stared down at his feet, silent as the two men raged on around him. When they fought, it was like he didn't exist. To them, he was simply a stupid animal, incapable of making his own decisions.

In truth, he _hadn't_ been outside the grounds. The fence around the estate was too high to climb, even though he had surely tried. A looming wall, built from solid concrete encircled the boy's entire world, cutting him off from the rest of civilization. Fondly, he recalled school. The loud raucous mass of kids had hidden every shadow from view. It had been a place of happiness in those days…

Now he found himself sitting in his chair, holding his empty teacup tightly. He longed to say what was on his mind, but found it impossible in the company of his guardian. Vlad was stern in his ways, but deep inside, he was truly a kind man, always protecting the boy from the strange people who called over the fence. He always bought him a multitude of gifts on his birthday and it had been their first Christmas together when Vlad brought home a small white kitten.

"At least try it, for his sake, Vladimir." Richard begged. "He needs an education."

"Why?" The man snapped. "It's not like he'll ever get a job."

That did it.

"Shut up." Daniel snarled, slamming his teacup hard onto the table beside his chair. This had gone far enough.

"I'm sitting right here." The boy continued. "If you guys want to talk about me like this, then I suggest you do it when I'm not around, 'cause I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm fifteen. I can make my own decisions."

"Daniel, stay out of this." Vlad growled.

"I'm fifteen." Daniel repeated, getting to his feet. "Normal kids are out there going to dances and parties, struggling with projects and homework, taking driver's training. What am I suppose to do when I get older? Sit here like a good little boy while you wait on me hand and foot?"

"Sit down, Daniel." The old man barked. The boy did so almost instantly, is face turning away from his guardian in heated rage.

"This is something you two are going to have to work out on your own." Richard said, quickly getting up. "I don't think you need me to help you. Daniel is in perfect health. I'll be off now."

"You started him on this, rat." Vlad grumbled. "Leave it to you to run away."

Richard didn't retort as he left the room, storming out, making sure to scuff his black shoes on the lavish wooden entryway. His feet carried him through the door, down the stairs, and into the safety of his little white car.

Far away from that prison.

* * *

"Sometimes that man is so incompetent." Vlad grumbled, getting to his feet and patting down the rumples in his white shirt. "Really now. A school? For you Daniel? That's ridiculous."

The boy growled slightly, watching as Vlad picked up all the plates and cups, setting them on the tray near the kettle.

"Be a dear, Daniel, and clean them up. Vincent is on vacation for the week. I expect you to tidy the kitchen in his absence."

Daniel said nothing as the tray was forcefully placed in his hands. He simply stared down at the empty cups, his fingers holding tight to the tray's edges. In the background, Vlad rambled off a list of chores for the boy to complete.

"Tonight you'll be preparing dinner." The man continued. "None of that horrid rice this time. I hate the stuff. Perhaps some chicken, or that ham Vincent's been saving. It'll spoil soon if he waits any longer."

The boy listened to his guardian's demands, his face growing hot with anger. Vlad was pretending that everything was still the same…

But it wasn't.

"I don't want to." Daniel replied suddenly. Vlad didn't even have time to react before the tray went plummeting to the floor with a crash. The man's eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the tiny fragments of glass scattered about the floor.

"I thought you liked cooking." Vlad snarled, still shocked by what had happened.

"I do." The boy replied. "But we're not done here. I want to talk about school."

"The longer we talk about it, the more disappointed you're going to be." Vlad spat. "I could strangle that stupid doctor for putting those ideas into your head. Do you know what would happen if people found out?"

"I don't care." Daniel snapped, trying hard to stand his ground. He knew he was only digging himself into an inescapable hole; burying himself in an abyss of punishment and loneliness. But something inside of him didn't really care anymore.

He was _not_ going to be stupid.

"You say that now, Daniel, but you _will_ care if it actually happens. The crackpot might say you're fine, but I know you still see things!"

By now, Vladl had seized the boy by his arm, his fingers digging deep into the white fabric of the dress shirt.

"Don't you realize that people will hurt you if they find out?" Vlad hissed. "Dr. Thomson will come and take you right back. I saved you, Daniel. Don't you remember?"

Daniel stared straight at his guardian, his mouth cracked slightly open, shocked by the desperate tones from the man's words. He _did _remember…He remembered everything…

But he didn't want to.

"I don't have time for this." Vlad snarled, pushing the boy away. "I have a business meeting to attend to. When I get back, I want dinner to be on the table, the dishes washed, and the kitchen swept and mopped. If it's not, I'll lock you in your room for a week. Do you hear me, Daniel?"

"Yes sir." The boy grumbled, staring hotly at the ground.

"Good." Vlad replied, heading for the exit. "Clean up the glass too. Don't want Maddie to cut up her paws."

Daniel didn't move an inch. He just stared down at the broken fragments around him, wondering if something shattered could be put back together again.

* * *


	3. In the Woods

**Spy Guy: Okay. Here's chapter three. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the previous chapters. Thank you. :D **

**I love this story. Maybe, sometime in the future me and somone else are going to do something special with it. :D Ya'll have to wait and see. :D **

**Squee! **

* * *

He couldn't reach the top. No matter how hard he tried, he could not reach the top.

Daniel stared at the fence, reaching upwards, trying to grasp the smooth stones that made the top of the great wall. He jumped as high as he could, hitting the hard surface on the way down, scraping his arms and legs. The only way out of this prison was over the top

He had to go over.

Eventually, Daniel accepted defeat and began to stroll around the massive grounds of Vlad's estate. Shadows played across the wall, moving in uncharacteristic patterns. Daniel tried to ignore them.

He turned his attention to a small wooden swing-set near the back of the estate, blue paint peeling off it in large chunks. The boy's long fingers wrapped around the rusted chain that fastened the seat to the structure. Daneil rattled it slightly, making sure it was still solid. Then he sat down, running his feet through the dirt as he began to rock gently back and forth.

Daniel sniffed slightly, running a hand over his nose like a little child. A chill was forming in the air, and he would have to return soon to face his fate. Vlad would be furious to discover that nothing had changed from the moment he left. Daniel had stolen to the yard, turning his attention to the foreboding structure that prevented his freedom. Now he sat alone, humming softly to himself, dirtying his fancy shoes in the mud.

From a distance, red eyes stared ahead, locked onto the boy's small form. The trees surrounding the estate hid the sun from view, shielding the yard in a dark mask…

Now was the time.

The eyes disappeared as the creature moved forward, nearly invisible in the dimming lights. Sharp claws dug into the earth, causing grass to crumple beneath the weight of shadowed hands.

Stained fangs showed from beneath slimy lips as the figure crept closer and closer to his target. The scent of human life floated through the air, emanating off of Daniel's small form, drawing the creature nearer to him.

A twig snapped.

In an instant, the boy's eyes were focused on the shadowy demon before him, . He stumbled backwards, tripping over his shoes and falling into the dirt. A snarl echoed through the night as the creature leapt forward, tearing through the grass towards its prey.

Daniel could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest as panic washed over him. As his mind raced, Daniel twisted around, forcing himself to his feet, taking off through the yard.

"I see you, Little Hunter!" The demon snarled.

"Leave me alone!" Daniel cried, tearing into the wooded area of the grounds. Braches ripped his clothes and clawed at his skin, but still the boy ran on. Behind him, he could hear his pursuer barreling straight through the foliage, intent on reaching its target before it got away.

Daniel cursed as his shoe caught on a fallen branch. Suddenly the ground swung closer, and the boy found himself buried face deep in decaying leaves. Screeching tore into his ears like horrid blades as small black shapeless demons sprung from beneath the debris covering the forest floor. Daniel had no time to react before they were upon him, their tiny claws scraping against his flesh. There were hundreds amassing in the area, each staring at the boy with hungry yellow eyes, their sharp obsidian teeth glinting in the smoky remains of daylight. Daniel was trapped against the ground, deafened by the cries of the little demons. His eyes were wide with fear, his breathing heavy as unwelcome memories flashed through his mind.

Then came the juggernaut…

That was the name Daniel had given the larger demons. Juggernauts…The pure embodiment of anger and rage, wrapped up into a creature that fed on the emotions from which it was born.

And now, with burning red eyes, this creature approached its prey, moving silently as it came nearer.

"Are you going to fight me, Little Hunter?" It asked, "Shows those red eyes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy spat.

"Little Hunter…" It hissed, reaching out a clawed hand to stroke Daniel's cheek. Venom dripped from the mocking tones of comfort that came from the juggernaut's blackened mouth. The boy's eyes stared blindly ahead, small tears gathering upon their crystalline surfaces. Rancid, cold breath fell upon his face as the creature placed his mouth next to the boy's ear.

"Hide behind red eyes, Little Hunter, for there lies the truth of your line." 

The juggernaut drew back, chucking softly to itself. Never did its impossibly long fingers stray from its prey's skin.

"We feed from victims every eve, young Hunter." The creature continued, a bemused smile gracing its lips. "But you are the first I have ever met who can see us. Some can hear us, others can sense us, but you…you see us in all of our glory… don't you? From our piercing eyes, to the hand that now rests on your cheek. You can see everything, can't you? ." 

"Yes." Daniel whimpered, staring up helplessly. "I can."

* * *

Vlad glared down at the red carpet of his parlor, anger welling up inside of his chest as he stared at the glass shards that still peppered the floor.

"Daniel!" He bellowed, storming from the room.

His shoes clacked hard against the wooden floors that lead to the kitchen, a room decorated in calm earth tones, designed by Daniel himself.

It only took a moment for Vlad to spot the piles of unwashed dishes and come to a single conclusion: Daniel had not done his chores.

That deduction was only further supported by the lack food in the dining room.

The boy had done nothing.

"Daniel!" Vlad cried again, mumbling darkly under his breath as he stalked though the corridors, peeking into every room that he passed, growling when he saw them empty. Nothing seemed out of place until he came to the twin patio doors that led to the grounds.

Sitting before them, on her haunches, was Maddie, her paws rhythmically scratching at the wood. She had managed to dig a good-sized hole in the door's surface and was surrounded by splinters and wood shavings.

"Stupid cat!" Vlad snarled, running toward the horrid scene before him. Maddie was unfazed by the man barreling up from behind her. She didn't even look away from her task. Her paws moved in swift, sure movements, slowly scraping away, making the pile around her grow in size. Vlad reached down, his fingers seizing the cat by the scruff of her neck. She hissed and clawed at him, her cries growing even more frenzied as time went on. Vlad tried to get the animal's flailing legs under control, only to be rewarded with a deep scratch across his wrist. The sight of blood flowing from the wound sparked unpleasant thoughts, and Maddie was instantly dropped to the ground, free to continue her task. Vlad took a silk rag from his pocket and tied it around the cut, temporarily hiding the wound from view. He then turned back to Maddie, growling softly as she returned to her post at the door, her paws rapidly sliding over the wood.

"He's outside, isn't he?" Vlad groaned, knowing the answer was true despite the cat's silence. His fingers wrapped around the doorknob, slowly turning it, letting the cold breath of night fall upon his body. For a moment, he breathed it in, allowing the smell to calm his angered mind. He didn't notice the white shape streaking across the yard before it was too late.

"Maddie!" He cried, watching as the cat tore through the grass. In an instant, he was after her, trying to make his two legs move as fast as his target's four. She was quickly nearing the woods, an area of overgrown trees and plant life that Vlad had never bothered to clear away. It had been the place he and Lucas had gone to play hide-and-seek in the earlier years. Vlad had never thought it a nuisance…until now. Once the cat entered, it would be impossible to catch her before she was over the wall.

The aging man felt his heart pumping hard in his chest as his lungs burned from the sudden exertion. But his eyes were focused on Maddie as she popped in and out of his vision. That cat was the only thing Daniel truly loved in the world. Once he had loved his parents, and once he had loved Vlad, but those days were over, and now Maddie was the only one he would open up to. Maddie was the only thing that could get a response from him.

Vladimir would not let her get away.

The cat gracefully maneuvered through the thickening foliage, leaving her pursuer to stumble slowly behind.

"Damn cat." The man cursed, trying to clear his vision after a branch whipped him across his face. In that moment, Maddie disappeared into the woods, leaving Vlad alone in the dark. He stood in silence, looking around desperately for any signs of the small animal.

Nothing…

Cold was biting through his clothes, tearing into his old flesh, and exposing his true age.

Vlad was too old to be chasing cats in a far-fetched attempt to save relations between him and a boy with whom he shared no blood. It was simple curiosity that had led Vlad to the Institution those eight years ago. Pure curiosity that drove him to even open the letter he found carelessly abandoned on his porch.

It was on that day he had discovered Daniel and taken the poor boy under his wing. After eight years of nurturing him and trying to hide him from his past, Vlad found Daniel burrowing deeper and deeper into himself with every passing day…

It had to stop.

In the distance, the man heard the small cry of an animal in pain. Vlad tried to calm his breathing in a futile attempt to assess the situation. The more he stood in the dark, the more the animal's shouts seemed to form words. He held is breath for a moment, straining hard to listen…

"Help…"

It sounded like a little child.

"Help…"

Vlad felt everything stand still as his ears registered the owner of the voice as his cries echoed through the trees.

Daniel…

"Daniel!" The man exclaimed, taking off through the foliage. Maddie was completely forgotten as he pushed branches and vines from his path, desperately trying to reach his young charge in time.

"Daniel!" The man cried out before he paused, desperate to year the boy's weak reply.

"Vlad…help."

Vlad's head snapped around as he struggled to pinpoint the direction the plea came from. It seemed like the voice was all around him, carried on the gentle winds by some invisible trickster.

Everything was panicked as Vlad chose his path, and continued onward. He ignored the sharp pain growing in his gut, running on pure adrenaline, trying to push his cramped muscles from his mind. He had to keep moving.

Daniel needed him.

It seemed as if Daniel always needed him. From the moment they met, Daniel had needed him. He needed him to protect him and build his confidence. Daniel always needed Vlad to be there.

Vlad never needed him.

In truth, the man never could understand why he took the child in. In that single fateful moment when Vlad said he would help, everything was turned upside down. No longer was Vlad only caring for himself. He was caring for a small child.

A child who needed his help to grow.

"Daniel!" The man shouted, stopping again to catch his breath. "Daniel, where are you?"

"Vlad…" Was the answer once again. The man's ears perked up as he head it.

The voice sounded closer.

"Daniel. Daniel." Vladimir murmured. "I hear you Daniel. Keep talking so I can find you."

"Vlad…" The boy whimpered. "Vlad…help."

"I'm coming!" The man cried, clambering over a fallen tree trunk. "Keep talking! Loud, Daniel!"

"Vlad…"

The man tore through the overgrowth, forcing branches away from his face, feeling others graze across his arms and legs.

He could hear him.

He could hear him talking.

He was talking to him.

Vlad tore into a clearing, stopping to take a few ragged breaths and regain his bearings. Daniel had fallen to silence, leaving the old man lost and confused. He yelped slightly as a white shape padded across the leaves.

It was Maddie.

She looked back at him, her eyes shining in the dark, reflected by the dim light of the moon. With a single meow, she leapt over a rotting log, and disappeared. Vladimir walked slowly after her, huffing and puffing the whole way. The cold air stung his lungs, but he had a duty to the boy…and he would not let him down.

The man slowly approached the log, peeking cautiously over the top. There was a pale shape slumped on the ground in the moonlight, lying in an almost unnatural position. Maddie trilled softly, nudging the object with her small nose.

When she turned back to the man, her fur was darkened.

Vlad leaned closer, staring at the object, trying to make it out with his weak eyes.

Then he drew back.

It was a body.

The man watched as the boy's eyelids slowly opened, revealing the coloration beneath.

The irises were a blood red, shining even in the darkness. The man drew back slightly, shocked by the sight. Dark hair hung in the boy's eyes, clinging to his stained face.

"Vlad…" The figure whimpered, a shiver seizing his vulnerable form. "Vlad…I can't see you."

Vlad stood numb for a moment, staring hard at the boy before him.

It was Daniel.

The shape moved slightly, managing to push himself a little bit from the ground. Vlad was by his side in an instant, helping his charge to sit up, attempting to assess the boy's wounds in the dark.

"I'm here Daniel." The man whispered. "Can you see me now?"

"No." Daniel whimpered, his hand reaching up. His long fingers gently touched Vlad's cheek, resting there for a moment, before falling back to the ground.

"But you're looking right at me." The man replied, his own hand resting against the boy's face. "Close your eyes. Maybe that will help."

The boy did so, sitting in silence for a moment, before opening them again.

They were blue.

"Vlad…." He whimpered. "I was so scared—"

"What happened?" The man asked.

"It was them…" Daniel whimpered, burying his head in the man's shoulder. "They attacked me."

Vlad stiffened up the boy's words.

"Are you sure, Daniel? It might've been an animal or something.

"No." The boy insisted. "It was them. There were hundreds right here. Look at my arms, Vlad. Please…"

The man obeyed and took the boy's hand, pushing away the torn remnants of a sleeve to examine numerous deep cuts along his skin.

"What were you doing out here?" Vlad asked taking out his cell phone.

"I was on the swing…" Daniel murmured. "One came from the bushes around the fence. I couldn't get away…Vlad…I couldn't…"

"Shhh…" The man whispered. "Don't talk about it anymore. No one can know about what really happened, alright?"

"But—"

"Daniel…No one can know." The man said firmly, punching three numbers into his phone. "I'll get help here for you soon, Daniel." He continued. "But you need to be quiet, or they'll never let you come back, ok?"

"Yes, sir." The boy mumbled, leaning against his guardian's body for support. Vlad smiled slightly at the rare gesture of kindness.

These moments were what made it all worthwhile.


	4. Unwelcome Guest

**Spy Guy: Okay. I lied. I don't have five chapters of this done. I'm going to have to write more now. Oh well. I really can't wait until summer. Myabe I can make a scedule then. **

**On another note, something amazing has happened involving this story. E-Dantes, a fellow author on , and my buddy, is making a fancomic based on little hunter. Her art is amazing. Even if you're not intersted in the comc, you should still take the time to see all of her amazing artwork. **

**Here is her Deviant art accound. (take out the spaces)**

http / /e- dantes. deviantart. com/

Things had been relatively slow for Richard after his disastrous encounter with Vlad. The Institution was running quite smoothly, every patient completely content to remain silent. Richard liked to think they were doing in respect of his dark mood, but inside he knew otherwise. They were simply silent for whatever reasons they held. They thought of no one except themselves. Survival was the only thing they had on their mind, and the only thing that kept them alive.

The doctor surmised that it was getting quite dark as he glanced at his watch. It was well near midnight on a calm fall evening. By the light of a dim lamp, he sat in his cramped office, writing paperwork to add to Daniel's file.

The child surely was an enigma. His file was very extensive, filled with various medication slips, allergy charts, hospital records, and then the reports that came from the visits with Vlad. Richard sighed, tapping the table with his pencil.

Mr. Masters certainly was a piece of work, refusing the boy education and freedom. Yet, somehow, one way or another, Daniel had blossomed underneath the man's care into a strapping young lad, quite handsome for his history. Once, keeping him locked away was a great solution to the problems the boy had to face, but now, as he grew older, his future loomed closer and closer, and soon he would have to face it, or vanish into the shadows forever.

Vlad would have to make his decision soon, before something happened…and he no longer had a choice.

"Am I outside?" Daniel asked, peering through bleary eyes. He could see Vlad standing above him, speaking softly to the men that were gathered around. Lights shone brightly in his face, making everything cast in shadow.

Shadows…

"Don't let them hurt me…" The boy mumbled.

As hard as he tried, Daniel couldn't understand what was being said. The people milled about him, their voices overlapping in a frantic manner. Daniel felt fingers circle his hand, gently holding tight.

It was Vlad.

"What's happening?" The boy mumbled. "Am I outside?"

"You're fine Daniel." Vlad replied, his voice ringing out over the din. "Hush now. The doctors will help."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably.

"I hate doctors." The boy groaned, his own fingers tightening around those of his guardian.

"Don't go Vlad…." He cried. "Please…"

The man had to shut his eyes for a moment. He could no longer gaze upon the pitiful face of his charge. Never had the boy looked so vulnerable, not even eight years ago, crouched in the corner of a small room. Now he seemed broken in pieces, his weak outer shell lying in shreds around his body.

"Horrible, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind. Vlad opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a doctor's solemn face. The woman's hands were clasped together, her lips drawn into a firm line. Her hair was dyed red, a strange color for her profession. Vladimir's eyes narrowed before he turned back to Daniel, his grip tightening around the boy's hand. Daniel looked like he was about to break into hot tears at any moment.

He was scared.

Vlad himself looked utterly disheveled; twigs lodged in his hair and clothes. Small scratches lined his face alongside smears of dirt. Despite this, the man sat diligently by Daniel's side, holding the boy's bandaged hand tight, softly whispering to him.

"Mr. Masters." A nurse whispered, coming along the man's side. "You need to leave now. Just for a little while. We'll take care of him."

The man nodded weakly, too tired to make any protest. He slowly eased his fingers from Daniel's' feeble grasp, setting the boy's scarred hand down on the bed.

"Vlad…" The boy murmured, his eyes only half open.

"I'll come to see you soon." The man replied, straightening his tattered jacket. "Besides, I have to get some disinfectant for some of my own cuts. Your cat got me across the wrist. Have to go clean it up."

With those words, Vlad made his way swiftly through the throng of doctors and nurses to the doorway, pulling leaves from his hair and clothes the whole way.

Daniel's eyes didn't turn away from the door, even long after his guardian left. He didn't even notice, when a nurse placed a small needle to his arm.

Soon, his eyes began to flicker shut, the drug going to work on his troubled mind, shutting it down…allowing him to sleep…

* * *

The field seemed to stretch for miles, its tall dark grass blowing gently in the hold of an invisible wind. Daniel's fingers clutched to it as he kneeled on the dusty earth, examining his surroundings, trying to quell the panic rising in his heart.

This place was hauntingly familiar…like a place he had heard about in a story, but had never been to. It was like Disney world, or the White House: you didn't have to be there to know it… Daniel knew this place…

He just didn't know why. 

Suddenly, the boy became aware of someone sitting beside him, idly plucking the grass from the ground and throwing it into the breeze. The two watched as the tendrils floated gracefully away, landing in the endless mass of field and disappearing forever. 

It was then that Daniel turned to his companion, his eyes widening as he looked at the figure's face. A single word escaped his lips, his voice trembling with uncertainty and fear…

"D-dad?" He whimpered, holding on tighter to the weeds around him, as if they anchored him to all reality. 

The man turned his brown eyes in Daniel's direction, smiling warmly, taking another clump of grass in his hold, and throwing it into the air. The boy couldn't tear his eyes away even as the winds shifted and changed, blowing his hair into his face. 

"Dad?" He uttered, more confident this time. "Is it you?" 

The figure made no reply, his head turning to the ever darkening clouds, watching them as they streaked past. 

"It's going to rain." He said airily, his voice echoing strangely. "Do you think we'll get wet?" 

Daniel wilted, playing absentmindedly with the weeds around him, pulling them up one by one, and sending them into the sky.

"Of course we'll get wet." The boy replied softly, looking at his father with a pained expression. "We should go inside." 

The man's body gave a slight shudder, his hands dropping the fresh clump of grass in his hold. His eyes shut as his dark hair blew into his face, blocking his view. 

"Daniel?..." The man whispered, his voice suddenly trembling. "Daniel…is that you? Where has my boy been?"

Daniel felt a lump gather in his throat as he replied. 

"I've been looking for you, dad. You and mom. I've been looking." 

His father shifted slightly, never looking his son in the face. Daniel watched him, holding his breath, waiting for a reply, wanting to hear his father's voice. 

"The doctor's say you're sick, Daniel…" the man whispered. "When will you get better?" 

The boy moved to answer him, when a sudden booming crack of thunder tore through the previously calm field. Daniel jumped slightly, startled by the sudden noise, while his father made no movement, his body eerily still. 

"It's going to rain." The man repeated in the same strange voice. "Do you think we'll get wet?" 

"Dad, what happened?" Daniel begged. "Why are you acting like this?" 

A swift cold wind swept through the field, whipping the grass about in a frenzy, The many stalks suddenly felt as sharp as knives, sending small ripples of pain through his body. Daniel found himself whimpering, looking down for only a moment, a scream tearing through his throat as thousands of shadows overtook the field. The imps crawled up his arms, their tiny claws ripping the sleeves of his shirt. 

"Dad!" The boy cried, looking around. Panic rose inside of him as he spotted the figure of his father, still sitting on the ground, a peaceful faraway look plastered over his face. The creatures were crawling over him as well, tearing his skin with their talons, causing small droplets of red to run along his flesh. The man seemed unfazed by the whole thing, a small weak smile flickering across his lips. 

"When you're not sick, you can come home, right? We'll be so happy." 

"Dad!" The boy shouted again, trying to throw off the monsters as they swarmed over him. He wanted to get rid of them…he needed to help his father. He needed to. But he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. 

One crawled around the man's neck, its blackened teeth glinting in the pale light. 

"Leave him alone!" Daniel snarled.

"We'll be a family again, and nothing bad will ever happen to us…"

"Dad! Do something!" 

"It's going to rain." 

"Please!" 

"Do you think we'll get wet?" 

* * *

Daniel woke with a start, his heart beating too rapidly for comfort. The next few minutes, he concentrated on regulating his breathing, attempting to return it to normal.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" A voice called, softly. The boy turned to see Vlad resting in a nearby chair, a thick book held in his hands. The man adjusted his glasses, studying his charge as he lay panting.

"Dream…" The boy murmured, taking in deep gulps of air.

"Really?" Vlad asked, dog-earing the page of his book, indicating he was ready to speak. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

The boy fell to silence, his heart finally slowing to a normal pace. He didn't want to talk about it. He knew what the man was trying to do. He was trying to get him to open up. Back in the early days he had tried to do that a lot. Always it was, "Are you alright?" and then it switched to, "what was it?", "what was it about?", and "how did it make you feel?" He knew how it made him feel. It made him feel horrible. It made him feel guilty…It made him feel like there were unanswered questions in his life. He had never known what happened to his parents…Vlad would never tell him.

He'd never tell him.

The boy shook his head, pulling the thin covers over his body. Vladimir simply shrugged, turning back to his book, and unfolding the creased page that marked his spot. Daniel tried to wiggle his fingers, but found the motion hindered.

Looking at his hands, he saw that they were wrapped in thick white bandages. So were his arms right beside various gauze pads taped to his flesh. More bandages rested on his face, covering up the scratches on his cheeks.

"You're just a hunk of gauze, Daniel." Vlad said blandly, his eyes never straying from his reading. " Nothing serious at all. Minor bruising around your neck and torso. You can go home tomorrow. Tonight even, if you feel up to it."

Daniel nodded, noticing the dull pain he felt in his neck. It wasn't a lot…but it was enough to remind him of the night before…when the juggernaut's fingers had encircled his throat, tightening its cold clammy fingers around his windpipe…when it leaned down, ready to whisper the words of a morbid poem…one he knew all too well.

"Do you have pity to them, Little Hunter? 

The victims of your suffered rage? 

Hide behind red eyes Little Hunter…

For there rests the truth of your line…"

And then there had been nothing…

* * *

No one could see the creature flitting down the hall, concealing itself in the shadows of workers and nurses as they carried on their tasks. In truth, they wouldn't have been able to see it at all; a wraith of the shadows, invisible to all but the hunters.

Only a few hunters remained in the world, wiped out by superstition and paranoia… one was lying injured in his bed, weak and vulnerable in this very building. The wraith gave a slight shudder as it approached the boy's room, reveling in the feelings of fear and confusion that emanated from the hunter's small body. The demon saw this as a mere challenge; a way to pass the time. It would be fun to have to use caution. Things get awfully boring when your prey can't see you.

The room was close…very close. The wraith licked its lips with its black tongue, gnashing sharp teeth together, savoring the small bursts of pain shot through its system. Soon that boy would feel pain, more pain than the night before…and no one would know what was happening to him until the hunter's heart stilled in his chest and his eyes glazed over. That was the plus side to being invisible…you never got caught.

The wraith threw caution to the wind as its prey's emotions sent its mind into a frenzy. It had never wanted anything more than to taste the life of a hunter. To feel the experience, to know it…to embrace it. It was so close.

Tendrils of shadow danced about what looked like a rough cutout of a man. Its fingers were long and sharp, like thin deadly knives. It seemed to have legs, but no feet, and whisked along, floating centimeters above the tile with a kind of aristocratic grace. A ragged gray piece of fabric was fastened over the demon's lower face, hiding its mouth and nose. It calmly strode into one room, empty save for a man sitting in a metal chair…

And the hunter…asleep in his bed.

Seconds passed by in a painful procession, the wraith growing slower with each stride. It's steps were sure, purposeful, and the rag over its mouth puckered inward as the creature inhaled sharply, savoring the child's sweet scent.

_"Dear hunter…" _The wraith hissed, making long flowing strides as he approached the bed. _"You look tired. Poor child…Allow me to ease your pain." _

The creature paused for a moment as the man in the chair tightened his grip on the book he was reading. The wraith shrugged it off, continuing his trek towards his prize. It could simply be a link. They were harmless.

The boy was its.

Without warning, something slammed into the demon's chest, knocking it back a few steps. It snarled darkly, spotting the man's book lying behind him. That cur had thrown it at him!

_"There is only one hunter is the room…" _It hissed dark purple eyes glaring at its attacker. _"Only one. You are no more than a fraud."_

The man remained silent, gently shaking the boy awake in his bed. The demon stood still, watching the scene with growing curiosity. The man could obviously hear him, even if he didn't want to show it.

Link's were usually not so aware of their power. He must be the hunter's guardian. In a world where the hunters were scarce, a link must be the next best thing to protect him.

But still weak…

_"Yes…wake him up."_ The wraith sneered, its cheekbones pulling up in a grim smile hidden beneath its mask. _"I like my prey to struggle a bit before the kill. It's more fun that way…"_

The man rose to his feet, his blue eyes filled with rage.

The wraith backed away slightly, holding its claws before it. Rage was not an emotion it enjoyed. Anger was for the juggernauts…it was _their_ feast. Wraiths lived off of fear and uncertainty, tearing away at their prey until it begged for mercy.

But the fear was there. The man was afraid for his charge…his charge was waking up…he was looking around…

More fear...the salty taste parched the wraith's mouth, leaving it wanting more. The emotion seemed to radiate from the boy's every pore as his senses returned to him. The demon laughed darkly as the hunter's innocent blue eyes widened, panic mingling in the charged air.

"Vlad." The child whispered. "There's one right there."

The man, Vlad, nodded sharply, holding the boy's hand tight.

"It's alright Daniel." He replied. "Stay calm."

_"Little Hunter."_ The wraith called, walking closer, swiping its claws experimentally through the air. _"It's an honor to meet you." _

"You will not hurt him!" The man hissed, grasping the back of his folding metal chair. "Go away!"

* * *

Danny's breath caught in his throat as he watched the demon coil its body, preparing to strike. It cackled threateningly, clacking its talons together, allowing the metallic ring to cut into the boy's ears. Time seemed to stand still as the creature roared loudly, its body leaping from the ground like a spring. A flash of metal streaked past the boy's eyes followed by a loud crash. The wraith's body screeched across the floor as it tumbled, the wind knocked right out of it. Danny gasped as Vlad walked into view, standing tall between the demon and the hunter, the chair still clutched in his grasp…

Now dented beyond repair.

"I need you to be my eyes, Danny." The man said urgently, his gaze never straying from the wraith as it stirred.

"What—"

"I can't see him." Vlad snapped, readying his weapon once more. "I can only hear. I need you to be my eyes."

The man didn't even wait for a reply. He swung the chair around in an arc, aiming blindly for the demon's body. The creature was prepared now, and easily dodged the blow, striking the man against his skull. Danny cringed as he heard a sharp crack, and his guardian's body collapsed to the ground, the chair clattering loudly against the clean tiles.

_"He was foolish to fight what he cannot see."_ The wraith sneered, jabbing Vlad's unconscious form with its leg. _"I will finish him later…"_

Danny stared fearfully at the demon's dark eyes, watching as the rag drew inward, and the demon's breath rattled in its body.

Slowly…it began to advance.

Panic grew in the boy's chest, threatening to push aside any rational thought. He began frantically snapping his fingers, desperately trying to bring back the light…the one from before…

It could help him.

_"Setting the rhythm for your death?"_ The demon hissed, pausing to take another jarring breath. Then, like lightning, its clawed hand shot forward, seizing the boy's wrist, and jerking it towards its cold body, slicing through the thick bandages. Danny struck back, pushing against his captor with all his might. The wraith had a grip of steel, and its claws ripped into the boy's already torn flesh.

"Help!" Danny cried, managing to free himself for one moment. The demon snarled, forcing the boy back down, pressing one hand against the boy's chest, squeezing the air from his lungs.

_"If you shout, Little Hunter, help will come for you."_ The wraith laughed deeply. Reveling in its prey's feeble attempts.

"That's what I want." The boy snarled, kicking out at the demon's form, missing every time. The creature continued to laugh, the empty, heartless sound bouncing off the walls around them.

_"Help will come."_ The wraith snickered, leaning in close to the boy's ear. _"But no one will be here…" _

There was a horrid sucking noise as it inhaled once more, drawing in a stale breath. It chuckled again, allowing the smells from its fowl mouth to cascade over Danny's struggling form.

_"No one will be here, but you…and your little friend over there." _The creature continued, placing a claw over the boy's throat.

_"And how will that look?" _

Danny growled, swinging out his free fist, connecting with the wraith's hard skull. The demon screeched in pain, reeling backwards, its grip loosening on the boy's wrist. Danny wrenched his arm from the creature's grasp, snapping his fingers once more. He had to make the light come back. Something told him that it was his only hope. His mind ignored the demon's chuckles, bringing his hands together, trying to push his pain from his thoughts. He had to make the light come back…just like he had earlier in his room. He needed it now…he needed it.

For a moment, it felt as thought his blood was boiling. A feeling gathered in his chest, bursting forth through his arms, gathering in his hands. It was a feeling of power…a feeling of raw electrical power…

It was the light.

Danny shut his eyes tight, focusing the energy in his hands. He readied his fingers, giving them a single sharp snap, pushing the demon's cackles from his mind…

There was a flash of light that burned the boy's retinas, making them blaze orange. The demon's laugher was sucked from its throat as the light reached its dark flesh, eating away at it. The wraith yowled in pain, reeling backwards into the shadows of the room. Danny slowly opened his eyes, cradling the orb of light close to his chest. It felt warm and comforting in contrast to the demon's cold grasp. Danny watched with sick satisfaction as the wraith's body began to crumble, scarred by the light's magic.

On the floor a little ways away, Vlad began to stir, indicating he was alright. It was a miracle that no one had come here and found them…it was a miracle…

But was also very strange…

* * *

Vlad groaned slightly as he pressed an ice pack against his tender scalp, holding it firmly in place, letting the cold seep into his skin.

"That was close." He murmured, turning slowly to Danny, as the boy sat still, his eyes flickering open and shut as the sleep threatened to overtake him. The man's gaze lingered on the fresh bleeding cuts on the boy's wrist, watching as red stained the scraps of bandages left behind. The man got to his feet, abandoning the new metal chair before staggering over to the child's bed. Vlad grasped the thin sheets and pulled them over the bleeding wounds, hiding them from view.

He couldn't bear to look at them…

Danny stared up at him, a weak smile plastered over his face.

"Thank you Vlad." He whispered, fiddling with the covers. "They like going for the wrists, don't they?"

"Hush." Vlad said firmly. "It's gone."

"I'm feeling better, sir." Danny murmured…shutting his eyes lazily, "I'm ready to go to the mansion."

"A big change." The man grumbled. "Before you couldn't wait to leave."

Vlad knew that the words would strike true. Danny fell to almost immediate silence, his face growing red and hot. The aging man sighed, shifting the ice pack to another tender spot. The cold numbed his aching head, giving him some peace. But it wasn't enough to quell the nervousness in his Vlad spotted Danny, staring at the shadowed part of the wall where the wraith had vanished. It's ragged mask lay still on the ground, dark and foreboding, trapping the boy's attention and holding him in its grasp.

He himself couldn't see the mask, but knew it was there. What else would trap the boy's attention so unwaveringly? Danny had described all of the demons to him, illustrating their dark shadowy physiques with his words. He knew that all wraith's covered their mouths with some form of cloth or fabric. Danny claimed that they took them from their most recent victim as a trophy, but he had no proof of that. Imagine one of the beasts wearing the businessman's shirt over its mouth…

Though it probably would have taken Danny's.

"You never told me you could hear them." Danny said, breaking the man's train of thought. His words were slow and halting, as though he were afraid.

"Yes?" Vlad murmured, waiting for the child to continue.

"I would have liked to know."

"It wasn't important." The man replied coldly, taking his jacket from the back of his metal chair. "Right now, I need to find someone to tend to your wrist. They said they would be here by now."

"Did the nurse ask any questions about it?" Danny asked, the tone of fear still lacing his words.

Vlad nodded gravely.

"Of course they did, Danny." The man replied. "I simply reminded her of your history. She understood."

Vlad turned to leave the room, slightly apprehensive after what had happened earlier. But he knew that the wounds were painful for Danny to look at, or even think of. Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

Danny hated being alone.

He almost hated being alone as much as he hated lying. But just like lying, he had to do it more often than he would have liked. Living with a businessman such as Vlad, who always seemed to have a meeting or something to flit off to, meant that he had to be alone…a lot. Sometimes it would be just him and Maddie all night long, jumping at every sound. Sometimes one of the maids; an elderly old thing, would stay with him, but she had her own family to attend to.

So Danny was used to being alone.

Against his will, his eyes kept straying back to the wraith's mask, half expecting its owner to rematerialize the second he turned away.

_"Little Hunter…" _It would hiss.

That name annoyed Danny more than anything. He didn't know what a hunter was. He didn't know why they called him that. He supposed it was because he was the only one who could hope to fight them…but he had never expressed a desire to hunt and kill them. It just wasn't what he wanted to do…

And yet, it was still a novelty for them to attack; a sort of bragging right to their kind.

_"I drank the life of the hunter…" _

The life of a hunter who couldn't fight back.

The boy tried to forget about the wraith, and his wrist, and Vlad's sudden abilities. He hoped the man would come back soon. The cuts were beginning to throb painfully. He looked around the room again, his gaze focusing on the rag.

_"I can't look at it. " _He told himself staring up above him. There were spots on the ceiling. One thousand and seventy three on every tile. He'd counted them before. One thousand and seventy three.

Counting tiles was very boring. There were forty tiles across the room, thirty forward. That made one thousand two hundred tiles in the ceiling. Having one thousand two hundred tiles on ceiling, that made one million two hundred eighty seven and six hundred spots in the room.

Or something really close to that.

Having that done, Danny turned his attention to the floor. The floor tiles were the same size as the ones on the ceiling; that had to mean that there were just as many. There weren't any spots on them so there weren't any spots to count, so there was nothing else to do…and he was staring at the rag once more.

It was boring and gray, lying in a limp heap, stained and dirtied.

He wondered if other people could see it. No one would have been able to when the _thing _was wearing it, but now that no one was wearing it, could normal people see it? Would someone come in, see it, and take it away?

He didn't think they would.

* * *

Vlad walked quickly along, chasing after various hospital personnel, attempting to get their attention. They seemed to ignore him, too preoccupied with whatever task they were carrying out. The man growled with frustration, turning on his heel, and stomping back the way he came, hoping to have better luck. It was then that he heard them.

_"What room is it?" _

_"I can smell him." _

_"This way." _

The man stiffened, listening to the creature's harsh whispers. He shut his eyes, listening to the sounds that they made as they slinked along the floor.

They were imps, the small ones. The ones that Danny described as "smears of spilled ink". They were going somewhere.

One guess where.

"Get away." The man snarled, approaching the area where the noises came from. "He's tired."

They chattered in excitement, skittering across the tiles, surprised by the sudden unwelcome adression.

"Stay away from the hunter." Vlad whispered sharply. "He doesn't need you."

The creatures hissed darkly at him, but seemed to back away.

_"Not look for him."_ One snapped_. "Look for you."_

"Heh?" The man growled.

_"Message."_ Another imp piped up, its voice higher in pitch. _"From Duskae."_

_"Yeyeye!"_ One squealed. "_Duskae wants to see his link!"_

_"Duskae misses you." _

_"Yeyeye!"_ The demons shrieked, their voices piling on top on one another.

_"Duskae loves the link!" _

Vlad snarled pulling away from the voices. He felt sharp claws picking at the leg of his pants, ripping the fabric to shreds. Something cold scampered up his sleeve, digging its talons into his shoulder as it whispered in his ear.

_"Duskae needs his link." _The imp hissed_. "He wants you to come to Duskae_."

"Tell your master, no." Vlad snapped. "I'm through with him."

_"Duskae wants his link_." The imp whined.

_"And Duskae always has his way..."_


	5. Homecoming

Spy Guy: Okays. Next part! Suqee!

* * *

Vlad's body felt numb as he tried to walk calmly back to Daniel's room

One of the imps scuttled up his rumpled shirt, hissing lowly. Vlad could feel its claws against his skin, but he didn't move. He knew that he had to pretend that nothing was wrong. To react to the demons in front of humans could lead to disaster. Daniel would be taken from him, an easy target for the monsters to torment…

Slowly, the man began to walk through the halls, feeling the uncomfortable weight of the strange creature on his shoulders. It was sniffing his face with its cold, invisible nose, even running its slimy tongue over his cheek a few times. Vlad cringed, but continued to ignore it, trailing aimlessly through the halls.

It was then that he felt the creature tugging on the frames of his glasses, pulling deliberately on the wire. Before Vlad could stop it, the imp had ripped the frame from his face, giving a cruel chuckle as the lenses cracked against the hard floor.

"Dammit!" Vlad growled, shaking his shoulders to wrench the imp free. It fell from his back with a thud. Vlad then knelt on the tile, ignoring the other demons scampering around him. The man picked up his broken glasses, carefully perching the bent frame on his nose. Through the cracked lenses, the world appeared to be a kaleidoscope of different shapes and sizes. Vlad held a hand to his face, sighing.

"Tell Duskae that I am through with him." The man whispered softly. "And if he tries to bring me back himself…by the time he reaches me, there won't be anyone to find."

The man slowly got to his feet, blinking a few times, before walking back to Daniel's room.

* * *

Vlad's body felt numb as he finally reached the boy's side again. The mere mention of Duskae's name had chilled him to the bone.

"_I thought he had forgotten…" _The man whispered to himself, closing his eyes. Fear coursed through him as he crept closer to Daniel's side, taking the child's pale hand in his own.

"I thought you were bringing a nurse." The boy asked, his blue eyes half closed. "What happened?"

"I simply couldn't find one." The man replied, trying to keep his voice calm. His face quickly softened as he gazed down at the child he had truly believed he could protect. Only within the walls of a _prison _would Daniel be safe. What kind of life would the boy be able to lead? Never being able to experience life to its fullest, having to watch the world changing while sitting on the sidelines? It wasn't a life that anyone would want.

"When are we going home?" Daniel whispered softly. "I don't like it here. _They're_ here."

"They're everywhere." Vlad sighed, keeping his voice low so that no one could hear.

"If they're everywhere, then why haven't there been any attacks in the mansion?" The boy demanded, his voice still weak. "I haven't had any threats larger than an imp there."

"Daniel, it's not important." Vlad replied softly, massaging his temples. When he saw a spark of anger reflect in the child's eyes, he couldn't help but remember how red they had been not too long ago. Red eyes were not normal for hunters. Their eyes were blue from the powerful energy they drew from the otherworld. Always blue.

"You didn't think that telling me about hearing _them_ was important either." The boy grumbled.

Vlad sighed, realizing that Daniel was through being afraid. Now he was back to being a normal pig-headed teenager who believed that everything should be handed to him on a platter.

"It's not important at all." The man snapped coldly, trying to keep a dominant edge to his voice. Only authority would drive Daniel back from the information he was determined to gain. "With your blood, Daniel, you can't afford to ask questions. You should trust me blindly after what I've done for you. Do you know where you would be right now if I hadn't convinced Dr. Thomson to give you to me? You would be in a padded room wrapped in a straightjacket for the rest of your life."

"Shut up…" The boy hissed, his blue eyes narrowing.

"I think I've treated you kindly all of these years." Vlad snapped. "I've given you the run of my mansion, allowed you to eat my food. I sit through your sessions with Dr. Thompson, when I'd clearly rather be doing something else. I gave you your dear cat, Maddie, whom you care about more than myself. To me, you _are_ my son. It's not like your actual father ever raised you. He gave up on you, and sent you away to be locked up. I _rescued _you Daniel. You should a least be grateful for what I've given you."

"_A prison." _He choked in his mind. _"I've given you a prison." _

"Stop." Daniel whispered. "Please stop. I don't want to hear anymore."

Vlad scoffed beneath his breath.

"You don't understand anything, Little Hunter." He continued. "We will be leaving here later today, one way or another. My mansion is the only place that is safe for you. That's all you need to know."

"_It's the only place where either of us are safe." _He thought forlornly to himself, realizing too late he was driving the boy further from him. For a moment, he could hear the words of his own guardian, from a time that felt so long ago.

"_The bond between a hunter and its clan has to be instinctual. A hunter without its blood kin is a demon in disguise."_

"_I'm not your blood, Daniel."_ He thought to himself. _"But, you don't know how much I wish I was…"_

* * *

The mansion was the same as it had always been. A drab looking place, built from stone, and weathered throughout the years. In a few places, it looked as if blood had dripped from between the stones, and run down the sides of the building. Daniel was used to it. He had grown up within its walls. After what had happened on the grounds, Vlad would likely never let him see the stains again…

A part of him was thankful to return. It was his nest, and he had tried to fly from it, only to get hurt. His face burned when he thought about it. Vlad had been right about the outside. It was dangerous.

Why did it have to be dangerous? Why couldn't he just walk around like all the other people in the world? Why did _he_ have to hide from things that they couldn't see?

"_Humans can't understand me…" _He thought bitterly to himself as he allowed Vlad to help him from the passenger seat of the black sedan.

Then he paused, realizing what he had just thought. In his mind, he had separated himself from the human race. And why not? The humans dismissed him as a lost cause…a child who could see imaginary monsters. The human race didn't want him.

"_Maybe… I'm my own race…_" He mused to himself as he walked unsteadily up the stairs to the mansion.

The boy remembered a time when a butler would open the door to greet visitors. Vlad had sent him away, along with most of the other staff.

"_The demons are a threat to them."_ Vlad had said, attempting to justify his actions. Daniel hadn't wanted to listen then. One of the maids, an elderly woman, would play games with him while Vlad was out. When he had learned that she would never be returning, he had taken his rage out on an invading imp and strangled it with his bare hands, growling and cursing at it until its crumpled body disintegrated into nothing. He had hated the demons so much then, for taking away someone who had cared about him.

Back in the present, Vlad unlocked mansion's main door, pushing it open, allowing a ray of light to crawl across the marble tiles.

"Your sanctuary, Daniel." Vlad whispered, leading the boy inside. Daniel felt a pang of sadness at his guardian's words.

"The only place I can be safe." The boy replied, repeating what Vlad had told him the night before. The mansion kept him safe…it had always been true. Outside of its walls, he was vulnerable to the demons who clawed for entry. Only the imps could breach whatever protected the building…maybe because they were so small.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Vlad said softly. "It is how it is. Better than a padded room and endless medication…am I right?"

Daniel nodded, allowing his guardian to lead him towards the stairs and closer to his room. After a few steps, a small white cat began padding along at their side, holding a leather piece of string in her mouth. Daniel's face lit up when he saw that Maddie was dragging along a walking cane, one that Vlad used on rainy days.

"You brought a walky?" The boy asked, slowly bending down to pick the gift up. He put all of his weight on it, pushing gently away from his guardian. Vlad sighed, drawing his arm back, letting it fall limp at his side.

"You get into bed, and try not to exert yourself." He said, his voice cold. "I'm going to get you something to eat, alright?"

"Okay." Daniel nodded, opening the door to his room, furtively stepping inside.

Everything looked the same as if had before. It was littered with dirty clothes; dress shirts, ties, glistening shoes. Also a few jeans, and casual t-shirts. Vlad usually forced him to clean up after himself, but, in all the confusion, it had been forgotten. Daniel ignored the mess, and collapsed onto his bed, letting the soft blankets engulf him.

* * *

Vincent wasn't a young man anymore. His beautiful golden hair, that had once been his pride and joy, had long disappeared, leaving his scalp completely bald. The dark wrinkles beneath both of the man's eyes did nothing to enhance his aging body.

The chef of the Master's house was taller than average, even with the slight hunch in his posture. His face was long, and gaunt, while his hands were covered in thick veins, and marred by white scar tissue.

His ears picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps drawing close to his domain. The man looked up from his work, setting aside a steaming hot ladle. He knew that it was his employer, Vladimir Masters, returning from the chambers of his adopted son. The boy would be hungry, and Vlad would be demanding a meal for him.

The old chef sighed, drawing two bowls from an overhead cupboard, setting them on the hard granite countertop. He added a few more spices to the mix, and stirred it all in, letting the concoction simmer and pop for a moment.

Mr. Masters entered, his glasses cracked and bent, his white dress shirt rumpled and torn. His eyes were watery, and his hair hung loose from its ribbon.

"Daniel needs to eat something." Vlad murmured. "What's on the stove?"

"Chicken noodle soup, sir." Vincent replied, picking up his ladle, and dipping it into the pot. "I figured that Daniel would need something easy on the stomach."

"Good." Vlad snapped, holding out his hand impatiently. The chef silently scooped the broth out of the pot, and dropped it into two bowls. He then held out the both of them, and Vlad eyed him warily.

"One's for you, sir." Vincent said. "Set a good example for that boy, and eat for once."

"What are you talking about?" The man demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

The chef said nothing, simply allowing his employer to take the two bowls and storm out of the room. Vincent bit his lip as he realized that he had said too much. When he went home in the evening, he knew that he would be told to never come back…

Just like everyone else…

* * *

Daniel stroked the snowy white fur of Maddie as she snuggled into his side, her purrs calming him. She licked at his face like a doting mother, and he could feel himself smile through the pain that came from his wounds, and from the stiffness of his muscles.

"My Maddie cat." He cooed, running his fingers over her back.

"Honestly, I'm surprised she's still here." The deep voice of his guardian said as he entered the room, holding two bowls of steaming soup. He set one on Daniel's bedside table, and took one for his own, resting it in his lap as he sat in a plush chair.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, softly.

"I chased her into the woods." The man replied. "When I found you, I forgot all about her. She wasn't as important to me as you were."

"I couldn't live without her." The boy said, struggling to push himself into a sitting position.

"Don't stress yourself." Vlad admonished, looking up from his meal. "Your body's still fighting the bacteria that those creatures carry."

"Shouldn't I still be in the hospital then?" The boy asked, falling back onto his pillows.

"No." His guardian replied, talking a small vial filled with light blue liquid from a pocket in his shirt. "Doctors can't detect it, and they can't treat it." He popped the cork and poured the contents into Daniel's bowl of soup, letting it discolor the warm broth.

"What is that stuff?" the boy asked, staring at it warily.

"Something." The man replied vaguely, stirring his own meal with his spoon. "You need to eat up, Little Hunter, or you'll get worse."

Daniel tried to sit up once more, and succeeded. His hands reached out, clasping the warm bowl of soup and drawing it close to his chest. Ignoring the strange blue masses floating on the top, he dipped his spoon in, and took a sip, slurping a few noodles. Vlad smiled slightly, taking a few tentative sips of his own. After a long pause, the man set his bowl aside, and spoke.

"Vincent is leaving us." Vlad murmured softly. "After what happened on the grounds I cannot risk it being repeated. If he were to get hurt, I don't know what I would do. People would investigate, they'd search."

"And _they'd_ get hurt." Daniel whispered, clutching his soup bowl tightly. It would be the last meal by the talented old chef that he would eat.

"You understand." Vlad sighed, holding a hand to his forehead. "Thank God."

"So…he's the last one, right?" The boy asked, pressing on. "Now, we're all alone here."

The boy bit his lip, trying to imagine what his life would be like with no human contact besides that of his guardian. He and Vincent would always work together in the kitchen, discovering new recipes, and experimenting with spices. It had been his only creative outlet…now…

"You're leaving me alone here." The boy said, his lips trembling. "You'll go off to work, and…you'll leave me all alone?"

"Daniel…" Vlad sighed, running his hand over his face. "I don't know what to do anymore. I know that I can't keep you here forever, but it's not like I can just take you somewhere else. This is a safe place. This building. I thought the grounds were safe too, but obviously they aren't. You need people, and yet I can't risk you getting hurt…I can't let you go back to where you were. It's not right for you, because you're _not_ crazy. You're just different."

Daniel watched as the man got abruptly to his feet, and stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The boy could hear the man's breathing on the other side, and his gentle words that drifted through the thick door.

"Daniel…I have never told you _why_ it was important for you to stay in my mansion, so I can understand why a part of you wants freedom from it. It is the only place in the world where you can be safe. I've made sure of it. It is where you live. Your powers have sunk into its very foundation. They keep the monsters away and protect you from them. I want you to know this, Little Hunter. Know that I'm not doing this to be cruel...I'm doing this because you are my son...and I love you."

Then all was silent.

* * *


	6. Going Home

**Spy Guy: I haven't updated this in a while, and maybe that's because I'm not sure if any one likes it. It is very AU, and mellodramatic, and I would like to know if people would like to see it completed to the end. Here's the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. :D I don't like abandoning stories, but I so have MW and Stray, and TNG to write as well. **

**I dunno...meh. I'm just a lot busier than I was back in the day. I don't know why...it really doesn't make any sense at all. hmmms...I shall have to research this.  
**

* * *

Vlad sat in his study, lounging in his favorite chair, his feet propped up on a cushioned ottoman. In one hand, he held a glass filled with the same blue liquid he had given to Daniel. The other hand, he held to his temples. Vlad took a sip, letting the thick concoction run down his throat, and ease his burning stomach.

"You ate again, didn't you?" A voice suddenly asked, coming from the air. He briefly felt a cold hand on his shoulder, followed by the sound of loud metallic footsteps. A chair across from him, usually reserved for Daniel, sunk beneath the weight of an invisible being. Vlad tensed, gripping the armrests of his own tightly.

"Don't worry, sir." The voice continued. "It's only me…Skulker."

"Skulker?" The man asked, sitting up in his chair. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"That's why I came." The voice continued. "The barrier's weak. Demons have already invaded your grounds."

"I knew about that." Vlad said with a sigh. "Daniel was attacked last night. I wouldn't mind if it were spirits, like you, but…demons…"

The man paused, taking another sip of his drink. He hated the taste, but knew that without it…he would die. He could almost imagine Skulker's eyes watching him sadly.

"I didn't just come to tell you that." The spirit said, shifting in his chair. Vlad looked ahead, trying to focus on the guest that he couldn't see.

Skulker sighed, before continuing.

"Duskae's found you." He said, shifting again. "He's been working on breaking down the barriers for some time now, right under my nose. He knows about Daniel, and he won't rest until he has both of you."

Vlad's glass fell from his hand.

"What do you mean?" The man cried. "I've tried to keep Daniel a secret—"

"You can't keep a hunter secret from demons." Skulker continued. "They know. They always know."

"Duskae…Duskae can't come here. He…he can't." Vlad blubbered, getting to his feet. "I…left his service and I refuse to go back."

"You know that you don't have much choice sir." The spirit continued. "You made a contract with him. He'll find you."

Vlad looked down at his feet, holding his arms around him. Flashes of memories ran through his mind like lightning, whipping around so quickly, he couldn't focus. The study fell away, and all he could see was darkness...

He saw the alley where they had first met...smelled the stench of death that hailed his presence. He could feel the demon's hand on his cheek, cold and unnatural.

"_Where is your master, Little Link?" _

"I refuse to go back to him." The old man growled through his teeth. "Skulker..." He turned in the spirit's direction, his eyes narrowing. "Is there anything we can do? I won't let Duskae get to Daniel."

The spirit paused for a moment, his sudden silence eerie. The only indication of his continuing presence was the indent in the chair where he sat, and the overpowering cold in the room.

"You could get him back to his clan." Skulker replied. "Maybe his family has hunters in it somewhere. Finding his parents could be a good place to start."

Vlad nodded, drawing his hands into fists at his sides.

"I know where they are. I can find them."

"Maybe they will take you as well, sir." The spirit said as he got to his feet. Vlad scoffed.

"What hunter would want to take in a demon's link?" He growled, closing his eyes. "The things I have done to their kind...how could they forgive me?"

Skulker sighed sadly, metal creaking as he sadly turned to the old man.

"When will you realize that you've made up for your childhood, sir? What you've done for that single hunter, has made up for all the terrible things you've done to his kind in the past."

Vlad laughed bitterly, turning his eyes to the stains left by his fallen drink.

"You are such a fool, Skulker. I've done no good for that child, and he hates me for it...

"Just like the rest of the world...."

* * *

Daniel didn't finish his soup...his stomach hurt too much...not from his injuries, but from his emotions.

He didn't want to be alone again.

The boy could still clearly remember his years in the asylum. He could remember being alone in the white room with the imps crowding around him...and he could remember how hard he had to try to get someone to listen to him, or to even _acknowledge_ his existence.

The last thing he wanted was to be alone again.

But what could he do about it? The demons called him a hunter, and yet they hunted _him._ The imps and demons wanted nothing more than to snuff out his life.

How could he hide from them forever?

If what Vlad has said was true, he was only safe within the walls of the mansion, protected by whatever means the old man had used to make his home into a fortress.

What kind of life was that?

In the end, would living in isolation be worth it, if he could never really _live?

* * *

_

Vlad stumbled up to his room, his broken glasses making him dizzy as he tried to work out a plan in his head. He would have to take Daniel and make a run for it.

That was as far as he had gotten.

The boy's parents had moved to a place called Amity Park shortly after Daniel had come to Vlad's home. It was a small town located in southern Michigan. A quiet place.

Maybe the Fentons had family there, hunters perhaps who had not known about their relative's plight. A hunter needed his people…needed to be taught how to use his powers and to fight the evils that they had been born to eradicate. A hunter without his own was a liability…a creature born to die at the hand of a demon he hadn't even provoked. It was his destiny…

Just as it was Vlad's destiny to hear the monsters…and be their link between the worlds.

Neither Daniel nor himself could escape their fates. It was in their blood.

The man dragged a suitcase from his closet, haphazardly throwing clothes inside. His heart pumped quickly in his chest, its rhythm offset by the fear coursing through his veins. Vlad quickly changed into something a little more casual, before continuing to raid his closet, throwing various pairs of shoes and shirts onto the bed. He had always been good at packing. All the places Duskae had taken him over the years…he was an expert at knowing just what he needed to survive.

The old man made sure he had his wallet, car keys, and I.D, before dragging his bulging suitcase from his room, and down the stairs. He knew that Vincent was watching curiously from the kitchen, preparing to leave for the night. Vlad didn't care. He had to get out of the house before the demons came. Daniel was too weak to protect himself.

"Sir…" The resident chef said, walking into the foyer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The man snapped darkly. "I'm just taking Daniel on a little trip."

"But he's weak."

Vlad simply growled through his teeth, barging through the front doors on his way to his car.

* * *

Vincent watched his boss tearing across the brick courtyard, pulling a full suitcase behind him. Could he really be serious about taking Daniel on a trip, now? Right after the boy had come back from the hospital? After he had been attacked by a wild animal and still needed rest?

What kind of man _was_ Mr. Masters? Why would he risk Daniel's health like that?

Vincent had been at the house long before the boy had come. He knew the rules that Vladimir had to follow when it came to his care. Daniel was not to go _anywhere_ before calling Dr. Thompson, and the chef was sure that Vlad had not done that.

So…it looked like it was up to him.

* * *

Vlad burst into Daniel's room, wearing one of his black polo shirts, and a pair of crisp jeans. His hair was still wild, but it looked as though he had found a replacement pair of glasses.

"We're leaving this place tonight." The man said, moving to the closet.

The boy sat up, confusion running through his mind. What had happened since they last spoke? Hadn't his guardian just condemned him to a life of loneliness…and now they were leaving? Why?

"What happened?" Daniel asked, watching as the old man threw clothes into a duffel bag at the foot of his bed.

"A greater demon is coming, and my barriers aren't strong enough anymore. If we don't leave, it'll kill you."

"I can barely walk." Daniel protested.

"Do you think that a demon cares!?" Vlad shouted, his eyes wild with madness. "He'll kill you! They'll all _kill_ you!"

The boy suddenly felt afraid. He had never seen his guardian so…so…out of control. It was as if there was an entirely different person right beneath Vlad's skin, fighting demons blindly, and screaming.

"I'm supposed to protect you." The man sobbed. "Dammit! I'm supposed to protect you from them!"

He zipped the duffel shut, and hefted it over his shoulder. Maddie growled and snuggled tighter into Daniel's embrace.

"Come on Daniel." Vlad said, holding out a trembling hand. "We have to go."

The boy didn't want to accept, but he didn't know what else to do. If what Vlad said was true, he would die if he stayed…and he didn't want to die...yet.

"What about Maddie?" The boy asked.

"She's coming with us." The man replied. "I have her things in the car. Come on."

Daniel maneuvered the cat onto his shoulder, and reached for his guardian's hand, allowing him to help him to his feet.

"I'm taking you to a safe place, Little Hunter." Vlad murmured. "I'm taking you home."

And Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

**Spy Guy: Happy Windsday everyone. **


End file.
